The present technology relates to a display device, an electronic device, and a substrate adjusting method. More specifically, the present technology relates to a display device and an electronic device having a jig for adjusting the position of a substrate and a substrate adjusting method.
Heretofore, a display in which a plurality of display panels are arranged for the purpose of increasing the screen size has been sometimes used in a display device. For example, a part containing a substrate larger than a display panel and a plurality of display panels arranged on the substrate is used as one unit, and two or more of the units are connected, whereby a display having a large screen is manufactured. In this display, when the position of each unit shifts from the base position, an emission line and a dark line arise on the boundary of the units, which reduces the image quality.
Therefore, a display device has been proposed in which plate-like base plate portions projecting in a direction vertical to the substrates are provided on the substrates, a screw rod is inserted into a hole opened in each base plate portion of the adjacent substrates, and then both ends of the screw rod are fixed with a nut in order to adjust the position of the units (for example, JP 2000-338899A). When an operator rotates the screw rods, the positions of the units can be adjusted along the axial direction of the screw rods.